powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Replication
For a gallery of examples for Power Replication, see here. The power to copy the powers of others. A sub-power of Superpower Manipulation. Also Called * Ability Copying/Duplication/Imitation/Mimicry/Replication * Power Assimilation/Copying/Duplication/Imitation/Mimicry * Amber (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) Capabilities User is able to mimic and copy the powers of others around oneself. Unlike Empathic Mimicry this is not empathic, but strictly psychic as it simply mimics the psychic energy outputs, genetic structure or superhuman physiology that enable abilities in other people. User can even stack several powers together, which may lead to Power Mixture. Applications *Ability Learning *Attack Recording *Replicate a person's powers and use it as one's own. *Power Echo *Power Mixture by combining copied powers Variations *'Adaptive Power Replication' is the ability to copy another power and become immune to that power. *'Animal Imitation' is the ability to mimic the traits of animals.This ability can be accompanied by touching the animal first or looking at the animal. One with this ability can mimic the Tri-chromatic color vision of a salamander, the agility of a gazelle, the flight of a hawk, the climbing ability of a spider, or the strength of an ant. Some times users may be able to mimic the skills, traits and or powers of higher order animals like humans or sentient demons. *'Empathic Mimicry' is the ability to absorb abilities and reproduce them based on the emotions that they are connected with. Users of this ability are rare and often do not understand how to use all of their abilities until they are forced, perhaps as a defense mechanism or the like. Abilities are often unknowingly copied by the user when within a certain range of others with superhuman abilities. Many times, only a few abilities can be mimicked before the user starts replacing them with new abilities, but this is not always the case. It is often accompanied with Empathy *'Fashion-Based Mimicry', also called Wardrobe-Based Mimicry, Clothing-Based Mimicry,Fashion-Based Abilities, Wardrobe-Based Abilities or Clothing-Based Abilities or Clothing Generation implies the psionic ability to gain superhuman powers based on the clothes one wears. By simply wearing a tuxedo, one with this ability might gain the ability Spying Skill; by wearing a lab coat and/or glasses, one might gain Superhuman Intelligence; by wearing a chef’s uniform, one might gain supreme cooking skill, and the like. This ability may be accompanied by a Fashion Sense. **Note: One with this ability employs a quantum sympathetic connection between a costume/outfit and the subject that the costume/outfit is supposed to look like (this same quantum connection may also make the user act like the subject they’re dressed like, until the user takes the costume off) *'Haemopotent Replication'- The ability to copy powers using blood as a medium *'Hereditary Mimicry' is the ability to copy or emulate a trait, characteristic, or ability exhibited by one’s ancestors, or living relatives. The user need only to concentrate on a member of the family that one knew had a superhuman ability, and that ability would be accessible to the user. Though, sometimes, the user can even concentrate on the family altogether and psychically divine which relative has a superhuman ability, in order to copy it. As such, this ability sometimes accompanies Phylar Unanimity and/or Inherent Intelligence, or may be accompanied by Power Sensing. See also Ancestral Evocation *'Illusory Power Replication' creating the illusion of copying another's powers only this illusion is a real illusion that simulates multiple abilities perfectly in reality. *'Intuitive Replication'- The ability to copy and intuitively understand abilities. *'Knowledge Replication': is the ability mimic non-power abilities (such as acrobatic skills or the ability to do math) by absorbing the knowledge, training, and memories of the target. This does not change the subject's biology, and so cannot mimic bodily functions (like flight) or supernatural powers (like fire control). *'Loyalty Based Power Replication': A variation of Power Replication, to copy powers by anyone being loyal to the user. *'Psyche/Aura Mimicry' is a variation of Power Mimicry in which the user mimics the aura or psyche of subjects, instead of psychically realigning their genetics/psychic output/physical features. One with this ability that mimics the aura (called Aura Mimicry) gains all the feelings associated with the ability (the gentle nature associated with Empathy, etc.). However, if the user mimics the psyche (called Psyche Mimicry), he gains all the thought processes associated with an ability (the “hunger” associated with Psychic Aptitude, etc.). *'Reactionary Replication' is the ability to copy the powers of others after they have been used on the user. *'Telepathic Mimicry': is the ability to copy another's power via a telepathic link. Associations *Almighty Replication - Advanced version *Enhanced Power Replication *Weakened Power Replication Limitations *Cannot replicate Omni powers. *May have a time-limit for how long the powers are retained. *Accumulation may cause a power overload. *May only be able to copy a limited amount of powers at a time. *May need to be within a certain distance. *May need physical contact. *May not be able to access full capabilities of powers. *May be able to copy powers only in inferior/weakened form. *May lose replicated powers and need to re-replicate again to retain them. *May not be able to replicate technology-based abilities, only to replicate the power to manipulate it. *Some users may not be able to choose what powers they get. *Cannot copy the powers of users of Power Mimicry Immunity Known Users Category:Powers Category:Power Sources Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Common Powers Category:Magical Powers